Neko, Nya!
by Nemarra
Summary: 500 years the Neko dynasty has awaited it's rise to power. But when the spell goes wrong, Ranma and gang find themselves as cats! If Ranma's catphobia wasn't enough, the adventure back to Nerima to undo the spell might just kill them. RA. SM.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stupid pain in the... I hate having to write these EVERY time. But yeah, I do not own Ranma 1/2. Let's get to the story already!_

**Neko, Nya!**

By: Nemarra

Chapter one

Ranma Saotome groaned as his brain threatened to smash through his skull. Just what had hit him? As far as he could remember, he had not pissed off his betrothed, Akane Tendo. She had not even been around from what he could recall. Last he could remember he had been training in the dojo. Then he had sensed another presence just before everything went black. Maybe Shampoo had run him over with her bike again. That was plausible since it seemed to be one of her less alluring habits. Although, he did not remember any greeting that she usually shouted upon seeing him. Come to think of it, Shampoo never ran him over hard enough to knock him out so she could ask him on a date. So then, it was not from Shampoo.

Then maybe it could have been a sneak attack by one of his rivals. Last he had seen, 'P-chan' had been cuddling up to Akane at dinner that night. Maybe Ryoga did not like some of the things Ranma had said about him during dinner and wanted to exact revenge. Still, Ryoga was not exactly the stealthiest of people. He would have wandered around the house for a few hours trying to find Ranma, probably even passing him from time to time, until he could attack with a loud battle call. Ranma would have been ready for him even if he was sitting around doing nothing. It had to have been someone with exceptional stealth skills to have caught Ranma even with his guard. That cancelled out any of his rivals and his old man. Which left one option; this was a whole new foe.

Ranma fully opened his eyes having some difficulty with the bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he discovered he was chained to a stone cat inside a large white walled temple. It almost looked like the statue was playing with Ranma like a marionette. Just below Ranma's feet was a pool of poppy red coloured water that spilled over the sides. His eyes followed part of the waterfall to where it splashed into the stone floor five feet below. There, a pattern was etched into the white stone which the water greedily filled. Its path circled about the floor below joining more water- each a different colour- but never meeting with the other waters. Together, it created a masterpiece similar to a Mandela. It was easily one hundred meters in diameter and had to have taken centuries to construct. Placed at the centre was a hole the waters fell away into. Somehow, hovering over the hole was a crystal orb with a white cat statue seat on top. Ranma forced his eyes away from the stone creature having to suppress his rising fear at how real it looked. Instead he looked around the outside of the Mandela where five identical statues were strategically placed. It was the very same scene as Ranma's place. Large stone cats. Each one with a pool that poured it's own colour. Sure enough, hanging above each pool was a person. He noticed that he knew each of them.

On his right, over the purple waterfall, was Ukyo Kuonji. She appeared to be passed out. Next to her in the circle was Shampoo over the blue pool. It was difficult for Ranma to see Mousse over the green pool directly across from him, but there was no doubt it was the hidden weapon wielder. Continuing on to the yellow pool, Ryoga Hibiki hung dangerously close to the strange water. Finally, on Ranma's left, was the orange pool with none other than Akane chained over it. She groaned a bit before opening her own eyes. Just as Ranma had done she surveyed her surroundings. Once her eyes met his, she spoke.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ranma answered honestly. Another groan across the way drew their attention to Mousse. He frantically looked about somehow managing to keep his glasses on his face. "Where am I? What's going on?" he began to spout. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Shampoo next to him. "Shampoo? Shampoo! Wake up! Speak to me! Are you okay?! Shampoo!"

Shampoo moved the slightest before finally waking up. "Why Mousse yelling?" she grumbled irritably. She also looked around as Ukyo began to awaken. "Wha-what hit me?" Ukyo muttered.

It was not until he asked, "What am I doing here?" did anyone notice Ryoga had also awoken.

"Is everyone alright?" Ranma asked.

Before anyone could answer, a new voice spoke up, "Oh I'm wonderful now, nya."

Six sets of eyes looked forward in surprise not believing what they had heard. The statue had spoken! Before their eyes, the marble cat began to move. It's eyes opened to reveal two deep purple orbs. Ranma began to shake violently as his cat phobia came into play. The cat looked over each of the captive material artists with a satisfied smile. 'The cat that ate the canary' was the first term that came to mind. "Oooo, My. My. My," it said in a very feminine voice. "Quit a lovely lot I've got here, nya." Beneath the cat's feet the orb began to glow.

"Hey hair ball! What the hell do you want with us?" Ryoga shouted. His yell signally different calls from the others. Save for Ranma, that is. "Let us go this instant!"

"You pay big when Shampoo get to you!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

"Whatever your intentions, we will defeat you!"

At Mousse's shout, the cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Everyone quieted, confused to what was so funny. "Y-you humans really think... you can... beat me now?!" the cat continued to laugh.

"What do you want with us?" Akane demanded.

The cat finally stopped laughing to stare down Akane. The smile still clearly on her face. "What do I want?" she answered coyly. "I want this blasted curse to be eliminated once and for all. I want back my royal Neko dynasty of the Ancient World. I have waited five hundred years for one of the Ki warriors to be born and reach adulthood." The cat's eyes focused on Ranma. "Now the time has finally come, and the humans will bow to cats once more."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Ukyo called while trying to loosen her chains.

"Oh, but I already have," the cat insisted. "Now that I have the Neko Ki warrior, and five great warriors of this land, tonight- on the first full moon of spring- my curse will finally be unleashed. Unfortunately for you six, you will not live to see my ruling of this world." The cat's gaze turned up wards.

There was an opening in the ceiling where the full moon was starting to cover. With it's light upon the orb, the glass looking sphere began to radiate. Like a reflective mirror, the orb cast it's light out to each pool. Then the humans began to feel movement. The stone cats had come to life, and we slowly lowering them into the waters.

Ranma could not help looking back in search of an escape. What his gaze fell upon instead was large eyes, and a grin akin to the Cheshire. With the feline face so close to his own, Ranma's adrenaline spiked and his panic set in. All at once the energy came out in an ear splitting yell. His sudden shout startled the cat that the chains slipped from his paws. He was not the only one as five splashes sounded all around. Ranma instinctively struck out in fear, and managed to crack in the whole face before falling into the water. In the cool depths, Ranma forced himself to focus on the familiar feeling of his cursed transformation.

Quickly he began to shorten... and shorten. And shrink. The chains fell away. His bones twisted and shifted. His spine elongated; as did his muzzle. His body hair thicken and his ears became bigger. Finally, his hands and feet became paws. It took little more than seconds, but Ranma was fully aware that somehow he had not been turned into a woman. Already fretful, he kicked out the best he could for the surface. A sudden gush of water from the deep of the pool aided by shooting him up and out. Down the waterfall he went. His mind slightly noting how much bigger everything looked now. Not to mention strangely coloured. His greater concern was the fact he was about to drop into swirling flood waters. The rapid whirl pool swallowed him up. Everything became a struggle to keep his head above water. Just when things could not have been worse, a house cat somehow caught in the waters was pushed into him. The last of Ranma's sanity snapped, and his mind went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Atop the orb of the temple, a beautiful young woman. Her purple eyes looked down into the flood of colours with distaste. No matter how much she wished it, there was no going into those flood waters for her. As the last of it was drained into the pit leaving a wet marble floor, it was clear her captives had escaped. Five cats suddenly approached her on all sides of the orb; which floated down to become a plug to the hole. The woman looked at the five around her. One bright orange tabby, a creamy-yellow Siamese, a Russian blue, a lilac Himalayan, and a white short-hair pointed breed who's dark colouring was actually a deep green.

"Where is Kohaku?" the woman demanded.

"The one named Ranma Saotome killed him before our transformation was complete," answered the Himalayan she-cat. The woman sneered as she looked to the red pool. The pool itself sat calm in it's pillar. Behind it was the the transfixed stone cat, froze in the same place it had been when struck during it's transformation. The woman growled and clenched her fist. The next moment she calmed and bowed her head.

"We will remember him for the great warrior he was," she sighed. The five cats bowed their heads as well for their fallen comrade.

"With your permission, Kimiko-sama, I want to hunt down this Ranma and make him pay," growled the orange tabby tom. His claws subconsciously flexing.

"Calm yourself, Ryuu," the woman answered. "We will get our revenge."

The woman looked up the ceiling. The moon was already vanishing over the other side. "We must get them back," she announced. "Until the ritual is completed, I remain trapped in this temple without my spiritual powers." Her eyes returned to the cats. "I need you five to find them and bring them back… alive. Do not fail me. Our dynasty has long awaited this opportunity and it will not slip away because of clumsy paws!"

"We will not fail you again, Kimiko-sama," the Russian blue tom stood proud and determined.

"See to it that you don't," the woman stood. She looked at each of the cats again, saying each name as her eyes passed them. "Ryuu." The orange tabby tom.

"Shinju." The cream-yellow Siamese female.

"Aya." The white and green she-cat.

"Aoi." The Russian blue.

"Sora." The lilac Himalayan female. "Go forth, my faithful servants. Find the warriors before the moon becomes whole again," the woman ordered. The five cats moved so fast it looked like they had merely vanished. The empress continued to look on to where they had been. She could feel the moon's light fading with the passage of time.

~Neko, Nya!~

The first rays of the morning sun began to sparkle over the horizon. Birds twittered as they went about their busy morning. The fresh smell of dew was on the breeze. It was peaceful as slumbering creatures rose from their dens.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The noise disturbed the tranquil setting sending birds a flight and creatures running for shelter. Somewhere near the centre of the forest, next to a large river was the one that had made such an early morning racket. There, a young feline stared at her reflection in the river water. "This can't be happening!" she continued to shout to no one. She looked down at her brown paws in disbelief. She tried standing on two legs to get a better view of her feline form but tumbled backwards. Her tail swished with her annoyance which resulted in a self slap. The cat huffed as she laid there for a moment. Then she held out her fore paws. She inspected them with great interest before rolling back onto her feet. Standing on all fours this time she looked over her striped coat. She gave her tail another twitch almost to be sure it was apart of her. Finally she crawled back to the water's edge. "I-I'm a cat! Nya!" she meowed. She slapped her paws over her mouth after the meow slipped out. She realized too late she should not have used both front paws as she fell forward. Her little brown ears lay flat with her mood.

Not far, two crows snickered at the cat's strange display. One of her ears perked at hearing the noise. She hopped back to her paws and turned to face the spying birds. "What are you looking at?" She hissed.

"Beg ya pard'n, Miss. Just thought this was a show 'r somethin'," one of the crows cawed.

The cat's mouth dropped, "You can talk?!"

"Course," the crows stopped snickering. "You predators think y'ur the only ones that talk?"

"We're smart too!"

"No, no," the cat answered. "I-I mean that I can actually understand you!" The two crows exchanged looks.

"Rude cat," said the first.

"Just as strange as that other one," agreed the second.

"Other cat?" the she-cat muttered. Thoughts raced through her head. Another cat meant someone who could help. They might know where she was, and maybe even how to get back to Nerima. Even if they could not help there was a chance they might have seen Ranma and the others. Heck! It could be Ranma or the others! After all, she'd been turned into a cat. Maybe so had they.

"Could you take me to this other cat? Please?" she asked. The crows only cackled.

"She wants us to take 'er to the other cat," the second mocked.

"Maybe she's looking for a good time?"

"Like we need more cats around 'ere!"

"Don' think I'm wantin' to help 'er then," Then the pair took flight.

"Hey! Wait! what about this other cat?" She did her best to run after them. Her feline agility surprised her as she ran along side the river following the cackling crows. It was almost exhilarating were she not thinking about her situation. She looked up to be sure she was still following them when a shout rose.

"Look out!" someone yelled. The cat looked down just in time to realize she was dashing headlong into another creature. Before she could register what, the two slammed together. The crow's laughter rang through the cat's dizzy mind.

"Looks like she found 'im 'erself!" one crow cawed. They laughed some more as they flew off. The little cat quickly untangled herself from the other creature; also a cat.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Are you alright?" The she-cat looked over the chocolate coloured tom with a mix of disbelief and confusion. It couldn't be... could it? Then she spotted the black-spotted yellow bandana around his neck. "Ryoga?" she asked. His ears perked up at the call of his name.

"Do I... know you?" he answered looking at her carefully.

"It's me, Ukyo."

"Ukyo!" He looked her over quickly before adding, "So you've been turned into a cat too?"

"Looks like it." There was a pause. "You haven't seen anyone else have you?" Ryoga shook his head. "Oh... then... would you have any idea where we are?" Ukyo continued to ask.

"Of course!"

"Really?!"

"Where in a forest." Ukyo's eye twitched. She raised a paw and swatted Ryoga over the head as hard as she could. In the form of a cat, her power had been sloppy, but the claws still made a mark. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Ryoga hissed.

"For being an idiot," Ukyo hissed back.

She took a moment to observe around herself at the fresh green surroundings. Her eyes rested on the gently flowing river. "Come on," she ordered. Her little paws began to race in the direction she had just come from. The same direction as the river was flowing. Ryoga was quickly following beside her but still a little back for her to lead. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're gonna see where this leads," Ukyo answered. "If we're lucky we might find Ranma-honey along the way."

"How is that lucky?" Ryoga muttered. Fortunately, Ukyo had not heard him, or did and chose to ignore him. Either way, they continued running as fast as their paws would carry them.

~Neko, Nya~

_I'm glad to see this story does have a bit of a following going. I hope to make this fun and unique as I can. _

_I did, however, get a review that confused me. Someone said that the first chapter mentioned Sailor Moon and was hoping I would involve the moon cats. I just want to point out that if there was anything Sailor Moon related or similar in this story, it was not done on purpose. I only remember a bit about the show from when I watched it as a kid back when it first aired in Canada. I know there are several more seasons after, but I've never seen them. So, not to disappoint the kind person that took the time to review, but there won't be anything Sailor Moon or moon cats in this story (not on purpose anyway)._

_Thank you all for reading,_

_~Nemarra_


End file.
